Mystical Fever
by speedofsoundsonic
Summary: Just your average harem story. Shego wants Ron to embrace a new lifestyle. Ron reluctantly works with villains to take control of the growing chaos in Middleton. Kim's impulsive new attitude sure isn't helping matters. Every girl wants a taste of the new and improved Mad Dog. Future lemons but don't expect much. RonBonKiGo.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M

Author's Note: If you are a young reader or female, please do yourself a favor and leave. You can leave reviews about how awful all this is, as is your right! I respect you and simply believe it is in your best interest to depart, as I once wrote and misled many readers, young readers, girls, and even the guys these stories are meant for, and they were forced to read some uncomfortable, borderline sadistic stuff. I apologize in advance. For those that wonder where these ideas come from, please check out RSAHNP which you can find on P4treon and Deviantart. However this story is vastly different from that universe. The actual story for RSAHNP is 'The Affection of a Villainess'. This is a fanfiction of a fanfiction of a fanfiction.

* * *

Based on the works of  
oobidoobi, GreenScar1990 and Henrik Hammer Hedemann...

**The Mad Dog of Middleton: Mystical Fever**

Kim made short work of the henchmen. All but a few remained conscious, and all chose to run after seeing what was done to one of their sergeants, the Red Ox, in a manner of seconds. Ron and Kim had great chemistry and knew how to cover for each other when it was needed. As always, Shego was the last remaining. Kim's kicks glazed her head. She was so damn fast, Ron thought. And her form was refined to perfection. He remembered a few years back, Kim impersonated a man to take part in and win a male-only fighting tournament. The Prince of Kicks is what the mystery participant is now known as. Only Ron knew the truth of that person's identity. He threw punches that landed easily, given it was two-on-one. Still Shego put up a respectable effort, withstanding an offensive array few others in the entire world could.

"Fuck me. Someone's been beefing up." Shego said. "Those actually stung a little, kid."

"I'm kinda touched that you even bothered to notice." Before it was a rarity for Shego to really acknowledge his strength, much less his existence. Banned from Bueno Nacho and sent to the gym everyday is what his coach decided since Ron became the star quarterback. His movements didn't suffer much from the added muscle. Ron sidestepped her attacks while Kim sweeped the leg. Even when things felt awkward between them, Ron and Kim still worked well together.

Shego was too stubborn to give up. Even after getting beat down by Kim many times throughout her life, the villain never gives up. It's worse now that Ron became a capable fighter since going overseas. Her bruised face showed frustration. She rolled to dodge and got back up, with some blood trickling down her nose. "You're gonna have to hit harder than that bud!" Ron almost felt bad for her, but her little stint with the synth made him want some form of recompense on the beautiful villain.

A neon glow emits from her right hand.

"To me, Ron!" Kim said with concern. He complied and got behind her. Then, a bright shield protected them from harm, deflecting the plasma.

"Well that's kinda cheap."

Kim wore her battle suit under her black outfit. After all, stealth isn't easy when you're styling in all white. The green energy dissipated in her hands. Ron figured out Shego's plasma ability can only be used for a limited period of time. This wasn't the case before, but her power was fading, seeing as she wasn't using it all the time anymore.

"Kim Possible." A recognizable, unpleasant voice came from behind an open door from the cellar. Had to belong to Drakken. He was no fighter so he strayed a good distance away from the real fights. He seemed much less flamboyant and talkative as of late. The bad guys seemed like they were getting desperate. Shego would never admit to it, but they were. His haggard complexion was most noticeable in the lights of an opened freezing unit he lurked past. There was something in his hand. He gave it a casual toss, and the pineapple-like object was thrown in the air, falling on them. Shego grinned despite her being near it, shutting her eyes and plugging her ears.

"Grenade!" Kim kept her eyes on where it traveled.

Ron turned away. And then, a deafening ring.

It was not a normal grenade, but a disguised flash grenade. The appearance of it must be to catch her off guard. He was disoriented, but Ron ran to help Kim. But in thinking it was an attacking Shego, Kim took his helping hand and flipped him over. In the commotion, the mad doctor picked up what he remembered was the Reverse Polarizer, and promptly fired at Kim, seemingly making her fall unconscious as her body went still.

"No!" Ron let Shego have it, but one on one, Shego was his equal, and could outlast him given their track record. The two traded lightning-like blows. This must have been their plan to turn Kim into one of them. The horror soon set in. Ron swung as hard as he could, trying to finish the fight quickly, and she blocked every hit.

"You're predictable, sidekick." Shego taunted. She held him so he couldn't run while whaling on him. "Too late to save the princess!"

As if on cue, Kim did an impressive kip-up, and cartwheeled to her archenemy Shego, nearly taking her head off with a high kick. The raven haired woman backed off. "And who needs saving exactly?" Kim asked.

"KP!" Ron exclaimed in relief.

Shego grumbled in annoyance.

"It's funny. I don't feel any different.." Kim didn't look different either. Ron looked ill when he was changed by the Reverse Polarizer, and Kim didn't share the same symptoms. "You're sure that thing even does anything?"

She rubbed the dust off her cheek. "Guess it's a dud, Doctor D." Shego said, tired but jovial. "I'm honestly glad it didn't work. I would never want to work with you unless I had no other choice, I'd much rather just beat you the old fashioned away.. But to think you're seriously that much of a girl scout." She cackled. "It must not work on anyone without a speck of evil in 'em like Kimmy here."

Ron wanted to double-check. He could barely understand how that thing even works, other than the surface-level description.

"Are you sure you're alright KP?"

"Don't worry babe. It won't be that easy to stop me."

"See, doc. Like I said, you should have been using it on HIM!" Shego took the Reverse-Polarizer from Drakken's hands and charged towards the duo with it. Ron decided to meet her head on, as she tried blasting him point blank.

"Not a chance!" Ron instinctively kicked it out of her hands like it was the world cup. The last time he went bad he embarrassed himself and attacked his own family. The helmet went flying out of her hands. Ron jabbed her in the gut, blocked two hits and socked her in the ear, though it didn't make full contact.

"Tsk. You really play hard to get." His shots didn't phase her, in fact, she was enjoying more herself than anything else.

"Way to go Ron!" Kim was impressed, and gave his bicep a pat. "It might not have worked anyways, seems to me it's malfunctioning." The redhead turned to Shego, with a smug look. "Let's wrap up here shall we? The two of us are supposed to be on a date right now."

"Hooh? We ain't through princess, not by a long shot." Shego readied with a fighter's posture, somewhat irritated the heroine was getting cocky and treating a fight like it's no big deal. "Still think this was a good idea, genius?" she asked her partner in an 'I told you so' manner of speaking.

"The day is lost. It's high time we depart."

"Smartest thing you've said all year," Kim said. "But I'm afraid, you won't be going anywhere unless you're knocked out, handcuffed, or wearing a straitjacket."

Kinky, Ron thought. The madman said nothing in response, which was very unlike him.

"Feh, I'd love to see you-!"

"Try, right? For the hundredth time, and succeed. It's kind of the thing we do every time, for the record." Ron interrupted Shego with a joke he thought sounded better in his head. But they were really going through the motions. It was just boring. Still, something lingered in the back of his mind. Shego wouldn't want to work with Kim. Her exact words. He made a troubled face as he thought about it.

The blond approached her from behind before she could react, and held her. "Um, Ron what are you doing? I mean you know I don't mind a little skinship, but while on a mission is a little.."

"Stay still." He got her in a hold, though he was reluctant, he didn't want to use force on his girlfriend. Man, did her hair give off a nice fragrance. It reminded him of his time in France. "Unless you resist, I won't have to hurt you." He paused. "Okay, that sounds creepy, sorry."

"No big, just." Kim seemed weirded out. "You're making me look bad in front of the archenemies babe."

She seemed innocent enough, but he felt it was all an act to slip away, while still remaining evil. That's what a smart villain would do. Ron might be overthinking this, and this would go down as one of his worst moments, but better to play it safe then have to deal with an evil girlfriend. Or worse, an angry one.

"We mustn't get in the way of a lover's quarrel. Come Shego." Drakken left with Shego in tow. She seemed disappointed at being unable to enjoy the show, looking back with curiosity at how it will play out. Ron heard her argue with the doctor, but she was too far for him to make out the words.

"Okay, that's enough." Kim in one swift motion, got out of the hold and shoved him away.

He raised his hands to try and reason with her, like he was talking her down from doing something she was going to regret. "Kim, you're going to have to listen to me alright." If Kim was evil, then the world is pretty much fucked. He couldn't take that risk, even if he loved her. The Kim he knew would let this treatment slide if it meant saving her from ruining the past years of her blood, sweat and tears.

"We can talk about this later. Shego and Drakken are getting away." She was about to run, but Ron grabbed her by the hand, and pulled back.

"Kim!"

"If this is about the Reverse-Polarizer, relax. I'm the same. Just look at me." He looked into her green eyes. She was still the same beautiful teenage girl, no doubt. She certainly didn't have the impulse of wearing a lame comic book outfit, as a number of her rogue's gallery has done, though Ron himself is guilty of doing that.

Ron didn't listen to her, having the feeling she was trying to throw him off. "The police will be here soon, right? I think we should be here to explain the situation. We did just leave piles of bodies scattered throughout a private warehouse, you know." Plus after that he wanted her escorted to a location with the authorities backing him up, if worst comes to worst. He put two fingers on his custom earpiece. "Wade? You aware of our predicament?"

"The gist of it." The kid replied.

Wade put a bug on Ron in case they wanted to extract information. Most everything is being listened in on and recorded for future use.

"You got a secure area for us? Somewhere she can stay for the night. I just want to be sure she's, well, not evil." If Shego wouldn't work with her, it stands to reason that a heel-turned Kim wouldn't work with Shego and would try and hide their intentions like an actual intelligent villain would. That line of reasoning might be a little weak and jumping to assumptions, but he couldn't take that chance that today just happens to be the one time that Reverse-Polarizer failed.

"Ron you're being ridiculous. Ow! Ron you're seriously hurting me. Let go!"

He could hear wailing sirens in the distance. "Okay good. Kim, you need t- wait!"

Kim struck hard and true, and the hits were so painful. He did his best to grit through the pain while he tried to catch the punches and pin her down with his weight. The heroine slipped away from his grasp, and used her acrobatics to put some distance between them. While mid leap, the focus in her eyes turned to shock, and then out of nowhere, the heroine collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Kim remembered one of the many little conversations she's had with Shego. "There's still good in you. I saw it. You can still change." Kim had said to Shego. And that woman said back with gusto, "If what you saw when I taught at that high school was what's really buried deep down, there must be evil in him too, then. Ever think about that?"

Ron was her boyfriend. Her childhood friend. But there were things even he hid from her. Not that Kim was any better, but there wasn't such a thing as a completely transparent relationship. Kim thought back to what was told to her about two agents at Global Justice.

The story of two agents who shared a love, though they were not lovers, but siblings. They fought together for the sake of protecting the world, and they even endured torture together, with both of them losing an eye during their interrogations. When it seemed like they were inseparable, they ended up walking different paths. Kim often wondered if that could happen to her and Ron. Separated by ideals, cursed to be in conflict. She didn't want that kind of tragedy to be their ending. But to stay loyal to a person through thick and thin, no matter what happens. It seems 'fairy tale' impossible.

_But isn't that what love is supposed to be?_

Electronique shifts to the extreme side of good from her being afflicted by the attitudinator. But it was her own preconceived idea of what a good person is, not one concrete idea. And everyone has their own beliefs about what a good person is. If Kim now falls on the other side of that coin as he once did, she tried to think of what that would entail. Evil is giving in to one's more baser desires. To use one's gifts for self-gain. To not follow the norms dictated by society, and rebel. She has always followed what others needed her to be.

But deep down, she was just a girl with wants and needs.

"Danny's a misunderstood jerk," she once said to him. "There's a diff?" "Yeah! A hottie diff."

"Sooo, you like the bad boys!"

Kim knew he has been working hard for her sake to be a man she would want. He sacrificed a lot and is constantly trying to live up to her. Lately a lot of girls have been jumping on the Ron bandwagon because of his increasing fame and confidence. She was proud of progress of their relationship, but despite everything looking up, Ron has a dull look in his eye or a disingenuous smile that showed complete disinterest with the status quo. This has even crept into their bedroom encounters.

She dreamed of her first time with him. It was a lovely night.

"Are you sure about this KP?" He asked to ensure she didn't feel pressured into it.

"N-no big." Kim's voice was shaking, thinking, _How is that monster going to fit inside me?_

Her worries evaporated in mere seconds. It was purely a pleasurable experience.

There was just one thing missing, she noticed weeks later. There was a bit of blood left over. But his condom was thrown out empty. The other nights too, it ended with Kim not being able to handle anymore and calling it early.

She awoke to the sound of her lover's voice. "Something in her must have snapped, I got no idea. This is why these so-called geniuses need to stop and think before making this kind of a crap." Ron said angrily. The attitudinators have a lifespan of about a month, and they have been discontinued at HenchCo for obvious reasons. The inventor has dropped off the map.

"Ron?" Kim found herself in a room. It was familiar territory, an old safe house used by some criminals. It was long abandoned. Kim could vaguely remember being held here after being captured, but in typical fashion, she escaped from her confines and won the day.

"Kim, are you... you?" Ron walked away from a view screen latched on a wall. He seemed anxious, like he was afraid she would rush him.

"You really don't trust your own girlfriend, huh?"

He scratched his cranium. "You did attack me, so."

"Try seeing it from my point of view Ron. Bad guys getting away, you having a really strong grip, crushing my fingers... and you weren't exactly listening to me either." Ron might have meant well, but he kept holding onto her and plain refused to let go. He might not fully understand his own strength, but it hurt too much for her to not react in self defense.

Ron finally started looking guilty, as he should. "I don't remember you ever hitting me with intent like that before."

Kim calmed herself down. She found fault with how he treated her and felt that was necessary. "I'm not perfect. I did you wrong too." Her mother taught her never to let a man get physical with you. The same should go both ways, no matter the circumstances. "Sorry."

"Me too. I am still getting used to things. It was only a year back when I couldn't do anything on my own." God he was cute then.

"We're really going to need some kind of safe word if we're going to do that again, okay?" Kim said to bring some levity. They shared a quick laugh. "I mean, I was fine with it at first! but it got a little rough-"

"Okay, enough with the euphemism, you're real clever."

"I learned it from watching you," Kim pretended to sob, acting as if he was her father.

"And there are actual children in this room."

"Don't mind me." The chubby boy said on the viewscreen. His smile turned to a frown, as Kim shot him a look.

"You realize I'm not wearing that thing ever again, right?" Kim was given an electric shock by some hundred volts by her own battle suit, there was no doubt about it. "How long has that been installed?"

"I am sorry, Kim." He tread carefully. "It was a failsafe meant for any would-be thieves. I didn't think I'd have to use it on you, but I couldn't just sit and listen while you two fought each other."

"If you're still so worried, why not use that attitudinator to revert me back to normal?" Kim proposed.

"Ron kinda broke it with his football punt," Wade said.

Her partner twinged in shame. She found it hard to be mad at the guy, finding him cute when he screws up. "When can I be released then?"

"Electronique lasted an entire week before returning to normal, but I feel like you really are the same old Kim. I think just one night will do," Ron said. Kim was relieved. "Wade called your parents and the school. We'll order some food, Wade can stream us some movies, and I'll be here too." Ron said. "As long as you're stuck here, might as well make a date out of it."

"I'm grateful." Her tone sounded weak, often an indication for sarcasm, but she meant it.

Wade, who has never experienced disappointment directed towards him from Kim before, said, "I have to go off. Call me if something comes up." He acts like he has to go, but really he's still going to be in his room glued to his computer. She might have to reassure the guy later. The boy genius only did what he thought was right after all.

"Sounds like we're all going to have trust issues now." He grimaced.

Ron took off his clothes and changed out of his sweaty black outfit, having brought duffel bags. Kim was shamelessly checking him out head to toe. His toned abs, his broad chest, and a face that has slimmed and developed with age. Once she got a look at his boxer shorts, her thoughts shifted to one day earlier, when she realized he didn't look particularly happy after a night of intercourse. In fact he forced himself to smile. Anyone would feel insecure about being inadequate in bed. She just imagined this would be reversed.

Not that she was full of herself, but few could argue against Kim being a catch for any guy, and the number of times she's been asked out, and the several offers made to model for agencies and magazines is proof enough she's desirable.

Kim thought about the sex. What lovers are supposed to do to reciprocate their feelings. His touch was so sweet and intoxicating. She had a mind melting orgasm, and she acted in ways she never thought she would. This feeling was somehow, not mutual. "I'm sorry for not getting you off when we do it."

He blinked at her, putting on some pants. He thought to have misheard her. "Say that again?"

"I'm sorry you're not getting off." Kim repeated with emphasis. "I've noticed, and I feel like you're not getting the most out of this relationship." She has never been this casual talking about it before, but she no longer felt shy. She attributed this to finally growing into an adult.

"Wait you're serious? KP, that is like the last thing on my mind, especially now."

"Please. It's the only thing on a guy's mind at this time of your life. You don't need to lie to me. I see you peeking glances at the girls during practice. I'm not dense, you know." She half-expected him to call her paranoid or crazy like most other men would. He didn't, though Kim didn't really know if she should be upset or happy he didn't deny it. She supposed it's normal to find many others attractive. "Tell me. Have you ever fantasized about other girls?" Kim noticed her body clenching up. But she didn't feel anger as a normal person would. It was a new sensation, one not exactly 'bad'.

"I'm really sorry. I-I would never cheat on you, you know that." He couldn't look her in the eyes.

Kim remembered all the times Ron would have another girl wrapped around his arm. Those memories are most vivid when her cheerleading rival tried getting his attention on many occasions. It was like that girl jumped on him the moment he became a hot commodity. From when he became rich after creating a new kind of food, to when he became the voice of gossip as the journalist for his viral website, and now that he's a football star, he has caught the eyes of every girl at school.

She remembered being childhood friends with them both, and thought maybe somewhere behind that primadonna was the friend that once played with them. Nowadays she would try and sabotage or embarrass Kim every chance she got. Even though she was the worst of the school's bullies for always getting away with anything, Kim knew boys like Ron found Bonnie enticing.

"Am I... too boring?" Kim asked outright. Ron hesitated when he approached to comfort her, not knowing if she was being real or not. His silence was enough of an answer for her.

"You're the one out of my league, Kim. Ask anyone. There's not a single day that goes by that I can't believe how you accepted me as your boyfriend above anyone else. I don't like saying it because it's embarrassing when I'm the one saying it, but I love you, Kim." His words made her smile like a giddy child. "I swear, If this is all some way to mess with me, and the real Kim is buried under there somewhere and I won't have any idea, it's working."

With renewed faith in herself, she said, "All this has been on my mind for a long time, Ron." Even if she was given an attitude adjustment, Ron's briefing to the director regarding the Electronique incident revealed he was in total control. He simply didn't care about the consequences. Kim was confident in having enough willpower to keep fighting evil.

Kim boldly pressed herself up against her man. She made a promise to herself to spice things up, and be the best girlfriend, not friend. Maybe that's what she wanted too. She wondered if she ever cared about consequences in the first place, or if that's just how she wanted people to see her to save face. Even if she really was turning more evil as he theorized, her love for him would remain. At least she was certain of that.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I'm hoping this is an improvement over my last attempt at a Kim Possible story.


	2. Chapter 2

Based on RSAHNP  
by Henrik Hammer Hedemann...

**The Mad Dog of Middleton: Mystical Fever**

Kim was really gung-ho about satisfying him to the point where he believed she had something to prove. He says staying as a normal couple was fine. She responds posing a question. 'What's love without the spark?' She insists it would help them deepen their bond as lovers, but he suspected foul play. It all seemed too good to be true. No, good isn't exactly the right word to use here, though it's kind of hard to see the negatives when Kim was being so intimate, greeting him with a kiss in front of what seemed like the entire student body like it was no big thing. It just felt good having a beautiful girl like her express her love to you so openly.

Kim was clinging to his muscular arm with an oblivious, blissful smile. No doubt they drew envious stares and curious glances. Kim seldom drew attention to herself at school despite being famous. It was in her nature to be humble and she believed she was your average teenage girl at heart that should be treated no different than the rest. Even when they were going out, they kept their affective gestures to one another away from the public eye in the belief there was a time and place for that. He guesses that time and place has changed to right fucking now, apparently.

Ron and Kim got their things out of their locker. They took mostly the same classes.

"Can you give me a kiss babe?" Kim asked.

"Again? I think we already made the leaderboards this morning."

"I'm always the one who has to initiate," she whined. "Don't you want to show me how you feel too?" Whenever she gave him her inherited puppy dog pout, he got weak in the knees and couldn't refuse her. He held nothing back.

Her precious little lips were irresistible. He lifted her chin and planted a kiss, pulling her in close as they stared into each other's eyes like nothing else in the world mattered. The tongue he realized, she never used her tongue. This kind of kiss was definitely of French origin. He lost his mind for a moment and put his hand in between her cute, supple ass cheeks, her legs jerked in reaction. They parted to catch their breath, a trail of saliva broke off. She ran her fingers through his hair.

At least her intentions at heart are good, and that's good enough for him. Her suggestion upon waking up from her electric shock, to use the Reverse-Polarizer to revert her to normal if there really was a change, seemed enough evidence for him to clear her of being truly out of her mind.

"Ahem."

In an instant, Kim reverted to normal and innocently said, "Morning Monique."

"You two are really... touchy-feely today." The girl raised an eyebrow. "I'm seriously getting some moodulator flashbacks."

"Well I'm going to make that Kim look tame in comparison." Kim said, still holding him tight, with a sly grin. He was going to have to get used to being teased if the past hour was any indication. That day they had their first date, she showed she loved him even then, and that love has carried on to today. The writing was on the wall for them taking their relationship to the next level had been there the entire time. He wondered if even Monique knew.

"She's going through a phase." Ron said with uncertainty.

"Just warning you this is the digital age we live in, girl. You might want to tone it down, or at least be more discreet. Never know who might be creeping on you."

"Gotcha. We were going to have some fun in class too, but I'll make sure our classmates are none the wiser." Kim said with confidence.

"We were going to have what now?" Ron asked. That girl was still full of surprises. "What's wrong with keeping our love life private like we did before, anyways?"

"I want to broadcast we're together, to keep the homewreckers at bay. It's not like we're doing anything wrong." Kim said, not even with a hint of shame or irony. She ultimately decided the best way to show their love to one another to feel that initial excitement of becoming an item is by being as subtle as a pride parade.

"What brought this on?" Monique asked it like she already knew the explanation, which was odd.

"Not what you think. I just wanted to spice up our sex life, that's all."

"That so." Ron hoped Monique of wouldn't encourage this sort of thing, but she mistakenly chose to say in jest, "If you really want to know what kinks he's into, all you need to do is check his browser history." She gave Ron a knowing look.

"What are kinks exactly?" Kim asked. "Nevermind. I'll look it up." She pat the pocket that carried her communicator.

She would be surprised. He was afraid the truth would angering Kim. Rather than answer with an outright lie, he uttered an, "Uh oh," and hanged his head in shame.

Monique rolled her eyes and handed Kim some notes. She had to take notes for Kim when she needed to leave class for her job as a heroine. Ron remembered Felix used to do that for him back when they were on speaking terms. "I have to get to Bio."

"Okay. Catch you after class maybe." Kim did a little wave without even looking at her. She stuffed the notes in her bag, and went back to staring lustfully at Ron like some love stricken boy band fangirl. Monique didn't seem to mind, instead looking at Ron with a smile that seemed to say, good luck dude. It was pretty rude considering it's her best friend, well, second best if you count him. The two lovers walked a bit down the hall to their first period class.

The desks weren't assigned, but there was an unspoken rule to go to the same desks throughout the year. Ron and Kim took the back seats cause paper airplanes and crumpled up pieces of paper had the habit of hitting Ron. Not that he was a major target for bullying, but he had what the kids call the funniest reactions. It died down since Kim made friends in detention and told them to keep their hands off Ron. Still, Ron liked being in the back so it was easier to go on his phone or talk in class without making a disturbance.

The two took their seats. Kim pushed their tables close, and was clever enough to make it so people would assume they were sharing a textbook. The bell rang and the late kids made it. That of course, included Bonnie and her little entourage of orbiters and friends.

Kim huffed in his ear, tickling it. "So I take it you like girls in pink, skimpy clothing?" She fondled his privates. "All those v-necks and tank tops that show off their midrift and cleavage must be a turn on." Kim talking dirty was so off putting, and yet he was feeling more attracted to her than ever.

He maintained his composure. "I wasn't looking at Bonnie." There were a ton of students wandering into the class.

"Hm? Who said anything about Bonnie?" Kim must feel pretty clever, but for once she had him all wrong. He would have asked what was with her, but they were past that point, and doing that would be breaking the mutual trust that's essential to love. She continued rubbing on his pants.

"I'm certain you said something like we wouldn't be doing anything wrong?... I'm pretty sure this is straight up illegal, KP."

"Then don't get caught, pretend it's like a stealth mission."

This definitely wasn't pretend, he thought, leaning over the table as his hard on throbbed. Being a man for his girlfriend was what he had to do.

When the teacher called on her after a good few minutes of Kim's massage, she stopped what she was doing. She put a finger on her lips once she was done speaking to make sure he didn't say a word, as if he ever would. Ron had football practice later. It's going to get pretty awkward in the locker rooms if they catch him from the front. In some way he supposed he brought this onto himself by lying to Kim, but she was taking this further than he could have ever imagined. Ron looked around the class, and it seemed no one noticed thankfully. How he would survive the week like this, he had no idea.

* * *

The sun felt hot on her body as Bonnie Rockwaller worked herself to a sweat at cheer practice. She loved the sport, even if she had to share it with someone like the lamest freak in the school. Her miniskirt swayed and fluttered with her movements. The girls all wiggled their butts in unison and felt their hips. Their oh-so beloved captain had decided to include much more raunchier dances into their routine. And instead of holding it at the gym, she wanted to be near the football team, no doubt to be near her boyfriend.

Ron and Kim's little under the table flirting was the worst kept secret she'd ever seen. It's not like Bonnie wanted to watch, but they made so much damn noise. They had Bonnie's nomination for 'most annoying couple' in their yearbook for sure. She was stuck in history class, learning about some King Henry while those two distracted her with their lovey-dovey crap. Kim regularly pressed her face up against his arm like the overly attached girlfriend she was. Once Kim had caught Bonnie glancing over, and gave her a smug grin, sticking her tongue out like she was supposed to be jealous or something.

The girls took a five minute breather while Bonnie thought back to how she lied to Kim, and told her Ron's been thinking about dumping her to cause some friction a week back, but nothing came of it. The two were inseparable for years, Bonnie should have known it might backfire. Kim annoyed her even more than before. "It's pathetic. I bet Kim's got him on a leash," she said to her best friends, Tara and Hope.

"I think it's the other way around," Tara said. She looked like she was daydreaming, "Must be nice,"

"Quiet talking about it." Hope seemed completely disinterested.

Kim was saying something stupid as the cheer captain, the usual speech. Bonnie ignored her. She texted her boyfriend in Japan. She posed for a sexy selfie and sent it to him. She didn't know if she really missed him or if it was just because he was so far away. But seeing Kim and her even uglier best friend jealous was a win, as far as she was concerned.

"Are you serious about not making the weekend parties open-invite? When it's Senior year?" Tara asked having gotten used to half the school showing up.

"No one here deserves to go. A bunch of gross losers and duffs showed up last time, and honestly, everyone from Middleton is stupid."

"But you think everyone is stupid Bonnie." Tara moped.

"This is the school that thought I was dating one of those thugs in detention! This is the school that thinks Smash Mouth is the best band ever!"

"Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends?" Tara sang. "It's catchy."

"Let's face it, everything is backwards around here because everyone is actually stupid, and I mean everyone. I'm inviting college students and rich kids for my parties and that's that. At least there's still some semblance of a food chain with them around."

"Can Jason at least invite his close friends?" she asked on behalf of her boyfriend.

"Maybe. If you're good." Bonnie conceded.

She felt so bored recently. The extravagant dinners, the glamorous mansion parties, the popular wannabes that she's surrounded with. She had it all, but other girls seemed happier all the same. She figured some changes to her social life would get her out of the strange slump.

Tara gazed at the football players while taking sips from her water bottle. This was the time of day at every practice where Tara decided to talk about how the kids around looked, whether they look ugly or handsome, laughable or scary, fat or short, and so on. She went from player to player, and gave some compliments to her friends too. The gossip and observations were funny, until it came to talking about Ron.

"What a hunk. I just love his hair now," Tara went on. "Bangs are hot. I mean usually it's not, but his are. He pulls it off." She kept brainstorming as if someone was asking her to explain when there really was no need to. "It really brings the whole look together. You think he uses some conditioner, or he grew it out?"

"Who cares?" Bonnie said.

"Tara, for the last time, you should stay away from him." Hope advised, probably because Tara's taken.

Bonnie couldn't avert her gaze when Ron went shirtless, to check on an injury, it appeared. He was with his coach and two other players. It's funny. A year ago these guys couldn't give a damn about a benchwarmer like Ron, but now that he's of use to them, they sure care now. "Don't look, don't look," she tried to tell herself quietly. She must be going crazy if she was finding that loser cute again. A few of the other girls watched as well, though it was out of concern or curiosity. As far as Bonnie knew none of the girls were interested aside from maybe Tara, and the girls weren't exactly shy about letting their feelings be known.

"Not that you're forbidden from looking at other guys but, you can do better than the 'Mad Dog', take it from me." Bonnie used air-quotes. The kids started calling him that for asserting his dominance without really thinking about it, toying with the enemy team due to his speed and strength from being a hero. Ron takes blatant penalties when his team has taken a great lead, just to add further insult to injury. At the rate he was going, he could get suspended from play.

"Yeah, Tara, you should try dating the captain of the soccer team like me. Or maybe the ice hockey captain." Marcella had overheard them and nosed in with a joke, referring to Bonnie's failed publicity stunt. Kim and Liz giggled. "Or maybe the captain of the chess team, or the gardening club!" A few are still bitter over a most awkward prom night.

"Will you just let it go already?" Bonnie said. "That's so last year."

"What? I'm just saying it's a brilliant idea to hook up with guys you barely know." Marcella said sarcastically. "Not like this stupid moron, Kim here." Bonnie arranged for the cheerleading squad to get with the guys at the top of the food chain, but most of the relationships didn't work out. For prom, almost every cheerleader on the team, save for one, went with a star player from a sports team for prom night, although calling them star players may be stretching it considering their football team was the only to win a championship in the past decade. The scheme failed when no one seemed to care, and the spotlight was again on Kim Possible.

Only two cheerleaders stayed with their dates. Tara and Jessica. And Tara had dated Jason prior to Bonnie being nice enough to play wingwoman for everyone. The other couples didn't work out for reasons Bonnie wasn't really sure. A lack of chemistry, or because some of the guys were jerks, it's all up in the air. At least Tara was happy. The other girls could marry an animal and Bonnie would care less.

"Has Ron been treating you right? He hasn't been forcing you into anything?" Jessica asked almost sadly.

"He's been so good to me." Kim bragged. "It's like we were made for each other. I wish every girl could have a guy like Ron. He tries his best everyday and has sacrificed so much for my sake." Their happiness reminded her of a strange emptiness she would feel alone at night.

Marcella teased Kim about her boyfriend being dumped, "His ex-girlfriend left him for a cripple, so obviously he's going to try his best to keep the next one." Marcella was one of the only cheerleaders on friendly enough terms with Kim to poke fun at her and her boyfriend.

Kim didn't laugh, but Bonnie sure did.

"I never knew about that." Kim said. "Sure explains why I don't see Felix drop by for a visit anymore."

"There's stuff even he won't tell you about. Don't feel bad about it." Liz said. Marcella seemed like she regretted what she said the moment she said it. That's what Marcella does though, she crosses the line for fun.

"No way. This is hilarious!" Bonnie mocked, "Your boyfriend is so low on the food chain, even 'wheels' took off with his girlfriend."

She took a second to process what she had learned. "Speaking of exes." Kim didn't seem phased, in fact she was smiling with the smugness Bonnie herself would have at times when it came to insults, which was eerie. "I feel like you should know something about Brick."

"I'm so over him, so you can say whatever you like." She wished she had broken up with him, and not the other way around. It was from that moment on that Bonnie decided to not care as much about her social standing at Middleton High and turned her efforts into getting noticed elsewhere. A clean slate where she was a true queen. Her reputation took quite a hit, and Monique and other jealous girls jump at the opportunity to constantly cast stones.

"Good, I want this to be a load off my conscience. While you two were dating before Brick graduated, I actually offered to date him. On one little itsy-bitsy condition." Brick has always on good terms with Kim, Bonnie knew. "If he would leave you for me. He really is such a nice guy at heart, but he is as dumb as Ron says, seeing as how he actually believed me. But I guess at the end of the day the smartest thing he ever did was dump a spoiled brat like you." Bonnie was holding back the urge to bitch slap her. "It looks like I did you a favor though, I think he would have ended up as some deadbeat in the minors."

Don't be as dumb as a Brick is what Ron says when referring to Flagg after the guy flunked several times. Bonnie dated Brick on and off for so long, and now he's basically a joke being passed down to his juniors, rather than a legacy like Bonnie expected. Bonnie smiled, not giving her the satisfaction. "May I leave early, captain? I have better things to do than listen to a loser's childish taunts." The other cheerleaders looked at each other with unease, not knowing what to do.

"Of course." Kim smiled back. "You are excused, queen bee."

And so, Bonnie stormed off.

She tried telling herself she didn't care, and she didn't, really. Brick is an idiot for dumping the top girl on the food chain for a pick of the scraps at his third-rate college. The fact that Kim one-upped her is what pissed her off. From elementary school to even her senior year, Kim had to be the attention whore that always won in the end.

"Bonnie are you really okay?" Tara followed her like a puppy.

"Kim's been doing this since middle school. I'm used to it." To think it was only three years ago when they used to play together when her bitch sisters babysat Ron. Even when they used to be friends in middle school, Kim has always taken steps to ruin any enjoyment she could find in her life. Bonnie wanted her pride and joy paid back in full.


End file.
